Handbook of the Ravens of the North
| }} Book Text Handbook of the Ravens of the North Halas, the ancestral home of the Northmen, is no more. Torn asunder by years of fighting with the snow orcs, the city was finally races to the ground by the fiery chunks of Luclin raining down to fulfill the shaman's prophecy: "On the night of fire, Halas shall be consumed by earth. Blood shall flow like water, for death travels through the air." Yet the sons and daughters of the Marr twins will not go quietly into the Gray Wastes, nor shall we leave our beloved Erollisi Marr unguarded and she travels those lands. Where she now lies, let us go too. We shall rebuild New Halas to stand guard by her shrine, and never again shall we turn our backs on our home. —Nikolas MacCraifft, the White Raven The life of an artisan is not for everyone, yet those who answer its call prosper not only in body and spirit but also in mind. And of course, one cannot overlook the financial gains possible through hard work and dedication to one's art. Being an artisan is not a path for everyone, but those who follow this way of life find it worthy of their time and effort. Your first step to becoming an artisan is to visit the hall of the Ravens of the North. This should be marked on your map. Inside you will find some representatives of the Ravens, a fuel vendor, and the tradeskill delegate. The tradeskill delegate can teach you more about how to become an artisan. In order to create items, an artisan will need to botanist raw harvests. These can be purchased from others, but the cheapest alternative, and one that the Raven of the North endorse, is to gather your own. You can harvest appropriate supplies to begin learning to craft in areas around New Halas. The main isle supplies the first harvests you will require, and materials for more advanced crafting can be found on the outer isles. Every artisan's skills and desires can take them on different paths through life. You will find new doors open to you as you continue to grow and prosper as a local artisan. As you progress in skill, you will decide which type of craft to specialize in. To choose your specialty, you will speak to the Crafting Trainer who is within the hall of the Ravens of the North. As you gain in skill, you will be able to purchase new recipes from the Crafting Trainer also. Advanced recipes that will teach you to make more valuable mastercrafted items can be obtained through adventuring, or from those who adventure. The broker is a good resource to search for these, if you have not made the acquaintance of many others in your new home. The Ravens of the North are compromised of all artisans and merchants who own shops within New Halas. This faction manages the city's broker system, and all vendors who use them pay a tax used for their upkeep. The artisans of Halas are always quick to lend a helping hand, and have been an essential and driving force behind the establishment of New Halas. While their fine skills and craftsmanship can earn them a comfortable living, they realize that no amount of profit is worth more than seeing the successful establishment of New Halas. As you increase in skill as an artisan, you may offer to provide your services to aid the city of Halas. Representatives of the Ravens of the North will offer you work order tasks for items that are currently needed for use or trade. Completing these tasks will not only earn you experience in your trade and a small monetary reimbursement, but will also improve your standing in the eyes of the Ravens of the North. Work order representatives can be found in the hall of the Ravens of the North. If you earn sufficient status with the ravens of the North to merit membership, their faction merchant located in their hall will sell you a title certificate should you wish to purchase an official title from the society. You will also be granted access to purchase a number of other amenities including house items, uniforms, and some of the society's most closely-guarded recipes. Membership in the Ravens of the North is not mandatory, but there are rewards should you wish to dedicate yourself to their cause. As you advance in your trade, consider the path you wish to pursue. There are three main branches of craft: the craftsmen, the outfitters, and the scholars. Once you progress to the ninth rank of skill you will need to choose which branch, or archtype, you wish to pursue. At your nineteenth rank of skill, you will choose your final specialty. As you specialize, you will continue to learn new recipes in your area of specialty, but you will no longer learn recipes for crafts in other areas. The three types of craftsmen are: carpenter, provisioner, and woodworker. Carpenters make furniture for decorating your home, strong boxes for bank storage, altars, and sales containers for use on the broker. Provisioners make food and drink to keep adventurer fighting in top form. And woodworkers make wooden weapons and shields, bows and arrows, magical totems, and harvesting tools. Outfitters are armorers, tailors, and weaponsmiths. Armorers specialize in plate and chainmail armor, and metal shields. Tailors make cloth and leather armor, fancy dress clothing, hex dolls, backpacks, and containers for thrown ammo. Weaponsmiths specialize in metal weapons of all types. Scholars are alchemists, jewelers, and sages. Alchemists specialize in potions and poisons, and also make combat art upgrades for fighter types. Jewelers make items of jewelry, and also combat art upgrades for scout types. And sages make spell upgrades for mages and healers. Besides the nine main artisan trades, there are also the skills of tinkering and transmuting that can be learned by anybody, in addition to their normal profession. Tinkering is the process created by gnomes many centuries ago. It is the art of making mechanical gadgets and gizmos to make like a little easier. You can create devices that will enhance our own abilities in combat; most of these can only be safely operated by yourself and other tinkers, however, as the mechanisms are for too complex for non-tinkerers to understand. Since many tinkered items are adventuring related, it can be useful secondary craft to augment an adventurer's abilities. Transmuting is the art of breaking down unused items into components, and Adorning allows you to use the results to make Adornments. Adornments are items that can be applies to your equipment to permanently enhance the equipment. Only those who have studies the skill of Adorning can create Adornments. However, any interested Artisan may learn Transmuting, Adorning, Tinkering, or all three. Those interest in learning more about tinkering, transmuting, or adorning can consult trainers available on the continent of Faydwer, in the city of Kelethin or at the docks in Butcherblock Mountains. Should you decide at any time to change your profession as an artisan, the career counselor at the hall of the Ravens of the North can assist you in retraining to start a new profession. Should you choose to pursue the life of an artisan, you may wish to keep this manual in your room for reference as needed. It is not a path for everyone to follow, but those who pursue it can be of great service to their friends and city if they choose to. Establish your reputation by doing your best at whatever task is before you. Over time, you will build your own clientele of satisfied customers who clamor for your work. The entire city of New Halas is a labor of love by its artisans, filled with many beautiful carvings and more sill to come. We look forwards to adding your work towards the enhancement of our city!